destiniesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuvira Laghima
Kuvira Laghima was a Human Askarai who became a Senrasai Master and later joined the Rebellion to overthrow Liana's empire. Biography Early life Kuvira Laghima was born 27 years before the Battle on Chrelytium under an unknown name on the planet Sha-la Kanos to two unknown parents. Sometime after her birth, her parents moved to the planet of Chrysalia. Kuvira was abandoned by her parents when she was six years old and was left alone at the streets if Chrysaladonia. After sitting for some hours she was found by Caspian Virtanis, Grand Master of the Senrasai. He decided to take her into the temple and named her Kuvira, "courageous woman". Kuvira first manifested her powers when she did not want Caspian to leave her alone, grabbing his krysala with telekinesis. Impressed by this, Caspian took her as his first apprentice. Personality and traits Kuvira was abandoned by her parents at a young age, which left a profound effect on her. Kuvira was independent and strong-willed, often refusing help and always training as much as possible. Kuvira made friends with Esper Revan, who helped her be happy more often, unfortunately he was presumed dead in an explosion on a mission, which gravely effected Kuvira. Kuvira often spoke in an emotionless manner, and sometimes she could also speak in a condescending manner, often irritating people. Kuvira rarely laughed and had no sense of humor, except for sarcastic humor which she occasionally used to mock people. Kuvira could draw a smile if she knew she was satisfied. Though Kuvira appeared to be emotionless, she could be friendly to Caspian and after her reunification with Esper, to her allies. Despite her personality, Kuvira legitimately cared for the well-being of people and was not afraid to put her life on the line to protect them. She also valued her allies greatly and would protect them at all costs. Unlike most Senrasai, Kuvira had no worldly attachments, with the exception of Caspian and Esper and considered her relationships stricly professional. Many people noted Kuvira had a perpetually bored facial expression and was very serious, even for a Senrasai. Kuvira very rarely lost her temper, but could become angry if mocked. Kuvira greatly disliked laziness or doing nothing. Kuvira also regarded the concept of monarchy as archaic and outdated, and forced many planets to abolish their monarchies during her term as President. Kuvira strictly adhered to the principles of the Senrasai Order, even when she was President. She also though romantic and sexual feelings were inappropriate for any Senrasai. Kuvira, like Alissa, was asexual, as well as aromantic. Any romantic advances towards her were very useless, as she rebuffed Jensen as soon as he tried to flirt with her. Kuvira regarded Caspian as a father and later as a brother, as she basically owed her life to him. Caspian genuinely loved Kuvira and Kuvira felt the same. She greatly cared about this. When Caspian said that Kuvira had gone and was not the girl he found on the streets, effectively shunning her, Kuvira broke through Liana's control and was devestated and even shed a few tears, before Liana ordered her to attack him in rage. When Caspian was under control of Liana, he mocked Kuvira and claimed to only way to end his suffering was to kill him. Kuvira refused to do this and instead purified his energy by removing Liana's corruption. Powers and abilities Kuvira was powerful and intimidating individual, capable of besting dangerous opponents such as Alissa Vitzana or Saraia Thanos, all while staying relatively calm. Unlike many Senrasai, Kuvira very rarely lost her temper and fought her opponents while staying serene and unemotional. Krysala skills Kuvira was an extremely skillful duelist, even at a young age. By the time she reached adulthood, she was considered one of the greatest duelists of the Senrasai Order and highly respected. Her skills with the blade were such that she was able to hold her own against several of Realitea best duelists such as Zara Karannai, Anastacia Krylinasa-Molesia, Jayden Mortis, Caspian Virtanis, Alissa Vitzana and even for a short time Liana Ascalia herself, managing to disarm her of one her krysalas. Nevertheless, Kuvira had difficulty dealing with Mother Lazin, who quickly defeated her with her confusing bladework, it should be noted however that Mother Lazin was one of the most skillful duelists ever. Magic abilities Kuvira was a extraordinarily gifted Askarai and possessed many rare abilities such as the ability to bend lava as well as bend energy. A deadly opponent in combat, Kuvira often unleashed a barrage of energy sheets at her enemy to limit their movement. Kuvira could also generate lightning and block it with little effort. Kuvira was particularly fond of bending earth. She was also very quick and adaptive and could defeat Anastacia Krylinasa-Molesia, a deadly Seransai , with moderate difficulty. Her abilities were powerful enough to defeat oppenents as Saraia Tanos or Zana Karannai. She even could hold her own against Caspian Virtanis, and even Liana Ascalia for a short time. Category:Major characters Category:Senrasai Category:Empress's Children